


Sleepover

by thewintermoose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance, The Doctor/Yaz - Freeform, Yaz Khan - Freeform, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewintermoose/pseuds/thewintermoose
Summary: Set after The Witchfinders (11x08). Just some Thasmin angst and fluff that Chibbers robbed us of.After the Doctor's near brush with death, Yaz realises that she can't lose the Doctor.(Title from the Hayley Kiyoko song of the same name)





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in years and first Doctor Who fic ever! 
> 
> Give me some comments to let me know what you think!

Yaz sat on the floor of the TARDIS, away from the rest of the group who were huddled around the console, chatting about one of the Doctor’s previous adventures (something about Big Brother and her friend being on the Weakest Link – Ryan sometimes told Yaz that he didn’t quite believe everything that the Doctor said). She picked at a loose piece of skin around her nail as she thought about the events of their previous adventure. Whilst it had been fun (especially watching a king flirt with Ryan), but the absolute fear and dread that she felt as she watched the Doctor get dunked into the water after being accused of witchcraft would haunt her dreams for a while. 

She looked up when she felt someone sit next to her; it was the Doctor. Her hair was drying but still fell in damp curls around her face. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were red as if she was getting a cold (could Time Lords get colds?). She was dressed in dark blue pyjamas with rainbows on and there were unicorn slippers on her feet – Yaz chuckled to herself at the sheer childishness of it all. The Doctor rested a pale hand on Yaz’s knee.

“Are you okay?” The Doctor asked in her thick northern accent (it confused Yaz to no end but apparently “lots of planets have a north” according to the Doctor).

“Yeah,” Yaz answered. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Well, you’re sat over here with a face on you while I’m telling a thrilling tale of how I got eliminated from the Big Brother house. So come on,” She patted Yaz’s knee. “Talk to me.”

“I just,” Yaz sighed. “You nearly died.”

Yaz’s voice was small and she began to pick and the flap of skin again, head down as she tried to force her eyes to hold back the tears that were beginning to sting them. The Doctor reached across and took Yaz’s hands in her own.

“Look at me,” Yaz raised her head to look into the Doctor’s fierce, hazel eyes. “I’m still here. I’m still alive.”

“I know, but it doesn’t make it any better. I couldn’t imagine my life without you; you’re the best thing in my life.”

The Doctor smiled softly and moved her hands to cup Yaz’s cheeks, her thumb wiping away a stray tear that had escaped her friend’s eye.

“Yaz, I live a very dangerous life and have been through more than you could ever imagine. I’ve lost so many people and even I have been lost to some people as well. I’m over two thousand years old and I’m still here so please don’t ever worry about me.”

Yaz sniffed and nodded with a sad smile. The Doctor quickly turned away and let out an enormous sneeze.

“Ew!” She cried. “What’s wrong with me?”

“Doc,” Graham walked over to the pair with Ryan at his side. “Sounds like you’ve got a cold and I can’t say I’m surprised what with you being in that freezing water twice.”

“No, no,” The Doctor laughed, sounding bunged up. “Time Lords don’t get colds. Our immune systems are far too advanced.”

She sneezed again and grimaced as she stared at her pyjama sleeve. Yaz put her hand on the Doctor’s back and rubbed soft circles. 

“C’mon Ry, let’s get the Doc some honey and lemon and maybe some soup.” Graham winked at Ryan and nodded his head towards the kitchen.

“Yeah, sure,” Ryan realised that Graham wanted them to give Yaz and the Doctor some space; he had seen the way they looked at each other. Ryan bet Graham twenty quid that they would admit their feelings before the end of the month. He followed his nan’s husband across the console room to the kitchen where Graham stuck the kettle on and pulled a mug out of the cupboard.

“Get ready to pay up, old man.” Ryan chuckled as he got the honey and lemon juice out of the cupboard.

*

Yaz helped and very wobbly Doctor to her feet though she kept insisting that she was fine. They walked slowly down the corridor towards the Doctor’s room. Her door was the same colour as the outside of the TARDIS with stars and planets painted onto it (the Doctor had thanked the TARDIS when they first found it on Desolation; though Yaz didn’t understand what that meant). Yaz opened the door awkwardly as she tried to keep the Doctor on her feet.

“I’m telling you, I’m fine,” She kept insisting, even as Yaz lead her to her bed and she collapsed face first into her pillow.

Yaz smiled fondly and helped the Doctor by taking off her slippers and tucking her under the covers that were also space themed, just like the door. She sat on the bed, running her fingers through the Doctor’s now dry hair until she heard the soft snores coming from her friend’s mouth. Yaz looked around the room which looked almost as though a child should be sleeping there. Everything was either spaced themed or covered in rainbows, but it suited the Doctor’s personality. Yaz shifted down on bed so that she was lying down and before long, the exhaustion from the day dragged her to sleep.

A short while later, the door creaked open and Ryan and Graham’s heads appeared, peaking through at the two sleeping women on the bed. Graham looked at Ryan who winked at him.

“Told you.”

*

When the Doctor woke, she was confused to feel a dip in the bed behind her as if someone was lying next to her. She frowned trying to work out what had happened when she saw a mug and a plate of custard creams on her bedside table. She leaned over to sniff the yellowish liquid in the mug, realising that it was the mug of honey and lemon that Graham had promised which was one of the last things she remembered from the previous day. She grabbed a custard cream and bit into it as she turned to face whatever was next to her.

She smiled when she saw Yaz curled up facing her, sound asleep. Gently, the Doctor reached over and brushed a stray hair on Yaz’s face away, tucking it behind her ear. The Doctor sniffed, noticing that her nose was clear again. She was right about her immune system being very powerful that it managed to fight off the supposed cold in such a short space of time. 

Yaz groaned and stretched, her eyes blinking as she woke up. She stared at the Doctor, her brown eyes wide in shock when she realised where she was.

“Oh my god,” She sat up, shaking her head. “I’m so sorry. I don’t even know why I fell asleep.”

She got to her feet to leave, but the Doctor grabbed her hand. 

“No, please don’t leave,” the Doctor pleaded. “You can stay here, if you want.”

“I always want to stay with you,” Yaz smiled and sat back down on the bed, her fingers interlocking with the Doctor’s. 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before Yaz leaned in and pressed her lips to the Doctor’s, cupping her cheeks in her hands. The Doctor opened her mouth, kissing Yaz back, her hands rested on her waist.

Suddenly, the door slammed open. The couple jumped in fright, pulling away from each other to stare at the cause of the noise. Ryan was stood in the doorway, staring at the pair on the bed.

“GRAHAM!” He yelled down the corridor. “YOU OWE ME TWENTY QUID! THEY DID IT!”

Ryan ran off towards wherever Graham was, whooping with joy. Yaz rolled her eyes with a small laugh as the Doctor turned back.

“I can’t believe I nearly lost you yesterday,” Yaz said softly, brushing her fingers through the Doctor’s hair.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily!” The Doctor grinned, and pulled Yaz in for another kiss.


End file.
